


【路人索】情欲迷宫

by 江寒 (baifenggz)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifenggz/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%AF%92
Summary: 是绿藻不小心闯入设置了各种情色陷阱的迷宫里冒险（？）的故事，不会很长，大概5-6章内完结~又名绿藻水龙敬乐园by皮皮





	1. Chapter 1

01  
  
罗罗诺亚·索隆从不畏惧任何事物，他跟他的船长一样，永远渴望着未知的冒险与强大的敌人。  
  
因此，当他收到那封装饰精美的信，被告知必须到信中所指示的地方取回他被偷的三把刀时，他毫不犹豫地独自出发了。他没有告诉任何同伴，因为桑尼号这次预定靠岸的时间很短，而大家正忙着补给、准备前往下一座岛，谁都不在他身边。  
  
他有信心能在约定的日落时分之前赶回来。无论那封信是海军的陷阱，还是无聊的恶作剧，只要他足够强大，就没什么可担心的吧？  
  
他是这样想的，直到他来到了信上所指定的建筑物前。连索隆自己都有些惊讶，他来时没有走任何弯路，也没有拐进什么死胡同，仿佛冥冥之中有人在指引着他走上正确的方向一样。尽管这一路上人烟稀少，甚至安静得有些奇怪。  
  
这是一栋隐藏在密林深处的、白色的巴洛克式建筑，其规模之大，或许可以称之为城堡。如果说除了兀立于深山之中这一点，还有哪里违和的话，大概是建筑本身的形状了。与普通的住宅、宫廷或者教堂不同，这栋房子只有大门和前窗暴露在外面，后半部分则完全嵌在山体的岩石中，根本看不出它的占地面积有多大。  
  
索隆在原地驻足了片刻，走上前去，只见大门的门环上方嵌着一张卡片，字迹与之前的信件如出一辙：  
  
“如果想找到刀，就请自己走到这栋房子后门的出口吧。”  
  
简直是守株待兔式的伎俩。但绕过整座山脉去找这栋建筑的后门又不现实——如果真的存在什么后门的话。索隆冷哼了一声，抬脚踹向华丽而厚重的大门。门轴发出沉闷的响声，缓缓打开，里面却是漆黑一片，即使午后的阳光斜射进去，也只照亮了一小块地面。  
  
设下这个拙劣布局的人，一定正等在这栋房子里面看好戏吧。只要找到幕后黑手，一切问题就能迎刃而解了。  
  
索隆一踏进大门，高悬的天花板上就亮起了幽微的灯火。他屏住了呼吸，戒备着可能出现的敌人。这栋房子的结构未免太匪夷所思，连接着玄关的既不是会客厅，也不是大堂和楼梯，而是一个狭窄的过道与三条幽深的走廊，形成了人工制造的分岔路。而走廊的深处又七拐八转地延伸出更多回廊，其复杂错综的程度，不是一眼可以望尽的。  
  
他现在大概明白了那张卡片上讯息的含义。这栋房子大概有着类似于迷宫一般的结构，他的任务是找到迷宫的出口。海军不会做这种无聊的事，对方的身份和目的就显得更加神秘莫测了。  
  
这下可麻烦了。索隆敲了敲额头，站在岔路前左右张望了一番，最终凭着直觉选了右边的长廊，大步走了进去。  
  
屋门在他身后悄然关闭了。  
  
和之前预想的一样，昏暗的走廊尽头又是分岔连着分岔，索隆很快就忘记了来时的路线。最终，他的视野前方不再是通往下一段回廊的转角，而是一扇门。两侧的墙壁上装饰着富丽精致的挂毯，除此之外没有其他信息。  
  
也许这里就是出口呢，索隆抱着希望，握上了花纹繁杂的黄铜门把手，皮肤与冰冷的金属接触的一瞬间，一股不详的预感涌上心头，但他还是推开了门。  
  
很遗憾，这只是一个不大不小的房间。与走廊上华美的装潢比起来，这房间里的陈设简直简陋得令人惊讶。空白光滑的墙壁上空无一物，连墙纸都懒得贴上。地面铺着纯色的光滑石板，整个房间里唯一引人注目的，是几座形态各异、大小与真人相仿的大理石雕塑。  
  
这是一些圣洁与淫秽并存的艺术品。它们无一例外，都是古希腊风格的英俊男性，大多赤身裸体，或者肩上挂着披风、手里提着长袍。如果对艺术颇有研究的罗宾或者布鲁克在这里，大概会指出其违和感。创作这类雕塑的艺术家们通常是以巨物为耻的，而这些雕塑的性器都相当伟岸，甚至超出常人的尺寸，而且全部处于勃起的状态，有些前端弯曲，有些则是笔直的，简直是冰冷而狰狞的凶器。  
  
当然，索隆并不了解这些差异，只是凭直觉感到诡异。他在房间里转了一圈，并没有发现其他机关或者出口，打算离开房间、重新找路的时候，却发现进来时的门消失了。整个房间的墙壁光滑如镜，找不到一丝缝隙和入口的痕迹。  
  
“……这就奇怪了，我刚才不是从这里进来的吗？”  
  
这栋房子果然充满了怪象。索隆显然被困在房间里了，他有些郁闷和烦躁，但并没有慌乱的迹象。他知道那个设下陷阱的人此刻一定正在窥视着他的窘境。  
  
“喂！偷刀贼！我不知道你让我来这里的目的是什么，如果看我不顺眼的话，就给我滚出来，堂堂正正地打一架！”  
  
预料之中地没有任何回音。  
  
索隆一拳打在墙壁上。无刀流之类的方法也试过了，这里的墙壁似乎特别坚硬，普通方法根本打不破。  
  
“你想出去吗？”  
  
冰冷、机械的、仿佛石块摩擦的无机质声音回荡在房间里，突兀而怪异。索隆猛地抬起头。  
  
“谁在说话？”  
  
“想出去的话，就照我说的做。”那声音继续道。  
  
索隆四处张望着，最后发现那声音竟然是从大理石像中传来的。并不是其中的某一个、而是从所有雕像里发出类似于共鸣的声音。  
  
“……你想要我做什么？”  
  
石像的表情温和而平静，甚至充满圣洁感，说出的话却让索隆险些惊掉了下巴。  
  
“在我们之中选一个你喜欢的，然后自己坐上来，被操到高潮，就可以开启这个房间的出口了。”  
  
“哈？”  
  
简直是下流又无理的要求。他难道会为了这种事就妥协吗？  
  
仿佛看透了索隆内心的想法，冰冷的声音如同低语般在他耳边回响。  
  
“你没有武器，也无法徒手打破墙壁；  
  
你急着到达终点，迷宫里的游戏却没有时限。  
  
你没有别的选择，只能接受我的提议。”  
  
“别开玩笑了！”  
  
“从‘我’的角度来说——虽然我只是一段说明性的程序——我宁愿早些放你过去，所以不必担心我欺骗你。毕竟整个事件的设计者也正期待着在关底与你相会，而我只不过是拦在你面前的最简单的关卡之一。”  
  
在这座城堡之中，几乎感受不到日夜的变化。但索隆知道，从他进入迷宫到现在，已经浪费了不少时间。他皱着眉头在房间里来回踱步，又尝试了许多突破房间的方法，都以失败而告终。  
  
剑客最终妥协了。  
  
索隆脱了衣服，跪趴在地上，舔湿了手指，伸到后面扩张紧闭的穴口。一想到这个看似空无一人的房间里实际上有人正在窥视他的一举一动，他就觉得十分别扭，但动作并没有停止。后穴被搅动的水声在静寂的房间里显得格外淫靡而响亮，逐渐地掺杂了几声隐忍的喘息。  
  
他喘着气，爬上雕像的膝盖，摸索着那冰冷的逸物，小心翼翼地跨坐上去。石像精心雕刻的阴茎如一柄利刃，缓缓贯穿了剑客强壮而柔韧的身体，插入到约一半时，索隆停了下来，双手紧紧抓着雕像的胳臂，呼吸急促。  
  
“唔……”  
  
这根性器，跟路飞的、好像……  
  
他靠在雕像怀里，脸颊贴着寒冷而坚硬的胸膛。淫荡的后穴仿佛有着记忆一般，贪婪地吞咽着刺入的巨刃，自深处涌出更多润滑的爱液。他的腰自发地沉下去，将整根阴茎吞吃到底，石像的龟头狠狠地碾过腺体，强烈的快感让他浑身颤抖起来。  
  
“哈啊啊啊，怎么回事——啊唔！”  
  
他还没开始上下摆动腰身，深深插在后穴里的石柱就开始激烈地自己动作起来。突如其来的活塞运动、以及石像本身无法预料的动作让他完全愣住了。  
  
忽而浅浅刺入，又顶入最深处，时而连同整座雕像一起前后摇摆。索隆来不及做出反应，身体也随之摇晃，像个任人操弄的玩偶一样、屈服于猛烈的震动，插入体内的东西因此不停改变着给予强烈刺激的位置。  
  
“啊……嗯嗯……呃啊啊啊啊♡！”  
  
雕像的攻击像浪潮一般袭来，因为整个人的体重几乎都被后穴连接着的部分支撑着，敏感的地方不停地被刺激，疼痛和麻木是无法避免的，但射精的欲望更加强烈。在激烈的攻势下，索隆的前端很快就吐出了精液。  
  
“呜……！射出来了……”  
  
双腿在发抖，后面也酸麻得要命，震动却没有停止，无法逃脱的刺激感迫使他扭动着腰部。  
  
“不、不行……！前后都已经……”  
  
精液还未流尽，随着后穴里的顶弄，一股一股地从阴茎顶端涌出。快感绵延不绝地传来，即使他不停地摇着头表示拒绝，肉体也恬不知耻地享受着性爱的刺激，作为甜蜜的信号传达给大脑。这具淫荡的身体，完全无法拒绝这样的快感。  
  
“等一下、停下！不是已经、唔、啊啊啊……已经——”  
  
明明已经达到高潮了，已经满足条件了吧！为什么还要继续……  
  
“呜……不要！我还没准备好！停下！退出去！啊啊啊啊——！”  
  
索隆与石像之间的性交并没有停止。原本冰冷的大理石已经被火热紧窒的内壁含吮成了同样的温度，在他体内高频率地震动着，不停地刺激他的前列腺。即使是在索隆达到高潮的时候，高强度的活塞运动也完全不会停下或者减弱，仿佛永无休止似的。大约是接受了过量刺激的缘故，索隆的眼神开始涣散，生理性的泪水再也无法抑制，涌出了眼眶。  
  
“啊♡啊啊、又要……要射了！后面也是……！不行了！”  
  
不知道这种折磨人的快感何时才能结束。他恍惚间感觉下身的刺激变得缓和了一些，摇晃的频率也没有之前那么激烈了，但被操开了的后穴仍然紧紧地夹着那根阴茎。  
  
他伸出舌头，发出甜腻的喘息，甚至已经无暇顾及那个窥视着他的幕后黑手了。此时的高潮已经与射精无关了，因过度刺激而变得肥大的前列腺，被大理石雕刻的坚硬龟头毫不留情地攻击着。每次那里被重重地碾磨挤压，他的身体就会迎来一次小小的高潮。  
  
“嗯嗯嗯……啊、你这混蛋、到底要……啊啊啊啊♡”  
  
像是回应他的疑问一般，在索隆又一次只依靠后穴达到高潮后，雕像终于完全停止了动作。他扶着雕像的肩膀，抬了抬腰，阴茎滑出后穴时发出了淫猥的水声。脱力的身体从雕像膝上滑落下来，腿间满是射精的痕迹和后穴流出的淫液。  
  
他趴在地上喘息了片刻，很快又跌跌撞撞地爬了起来，摸索着穿上衣服，身体还在因为之前的刺激而微微颤抖。  
  
“……结束了吗？”  
  
那个机械的声音再次响起，与此同时，空白的墙壁上再次出现了一扇门。  
  
“目标达成，第一出口开启。祝您冒险愉快。”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
  
出口所连接着的，又是像之前一样错综复杂的回廊，索隆抹了把脸，走出了房间。难道后面还有像刚才一样的遭遇等着他吗？这究竟是什么诡异的地方啊。  
  
说实话，他有一瞬间甚至想要退出去了。身上没有带刀、独自一人走在未知的封闭环境里，还要面对各种各样可能发生的超出常识的色情事件，即使是传说中令人闻风丧胆的海贼猎人，也会感到不安的。  
  
但无论如何，眼下能取回刀的方法也只剩下硬闯这一条路了。这次他只走了几分钟，前方就再次出现了一扇门。无论是样式还是周围的装饰，都与之前的房间如出一辙，索隆几乎以为自己又回到了起点。  
  
又是熟悉的空荡荡的房间，但这次的房间里什么陈设都没有、也看不到任何机关。前方的墙壁上也直接出现了门，看起来无比正常。  
  
……真的会这么简单地让他通过吗？  
  
虽然不知道这次又有什么花样在等着他，索隆还是走进了房间。他没有回头的余地，只能走一步算一步了。  
  
刚一踏入房间，靴子落在石板铺成的地面上时，他就发觉自己的身体深处隐约发热起来。起先他还以为是之前高潮的余韵没有散尽，但随着他一步一步地向前走，身体的变化也越来越明显。每靠近出口一点，乳头和阴茎就变得更加肿胀，后穴也开始发疼。  
  
明明什么都没做、只是正常地走路而已！虽然在之前的房间里身体内部被狠狠地欺负了，但是已经高潮了那么多次，为什么还会轻易地燃起卑劣的欲望呢。  
  
可恶……这个房间果然有问题……！  
  
走到房间中央时，索隆停下了脚步，努力地喘息着，逐渐明白了这个房间的异常之处。越往前走，身体的接受快感的程度就越高，他甚至已经开始发情了。从一踏入房间就开始抬头的阴茎、肿大勃起的乳头、饥渴地张合着想要男人的后穴，都无可辩驳地说明了这个房间的特性。他努力保持着意识清醒，然而身体各处的微小火苗有如风助，慢慢地化作了猛烈的欲火。  
  
“呼，唔……哈啊、啊啊啊……！”  
  
不能停下来！如果在这里停下，就会屈服于身体的欲望。索隆意识到这一点，立刻挪着步子，拖着沉重的身体向前走。身体的敏感度立刻显著地提升了，越往前走，衣服和身体之间的摩擦就越难以忍受。没有人碰他、身体自己就会变得淫荡至极，这样的事实让他更加恼怒了。  
  
如果现在放松警惕的话，索隆也许会立即失去理智。肿胀的乳头又刺又痒，让人忍不住想要用力拧一拧，但现在大概只要碰一下乳首，就能马上达到高潮吧。  
  
“呜……哈啊、嗯……”  
  
而且，那个不认识的家伙也许正在看着呢，期盼着自己屈服于他设计的机关、坠入快乐的深渊。绝对不能让那种人得逞。  
  
他的膝盖一直在颤抖。门应该离他很近了，就快到了……  
  
又疼又涨的阴茎也快要到极限了。每迈出一步，前面都会因为震动而颤抖，又像被擦伤了一样发疼。如果迈开步子走路的话，大概会马上射出来，然后立刻用手拉扯着肿大的乳头，将手指伸进后穴安慰自己吧。为了不让自己陷入这种丑态，他一瘸一拐地、小心翼翼地向前挪了十几厘米。  
  
“啊……哈啊……”  
  
急促的呼吸声夹杂着低哑的喘息，在空荡荡的房间里回响。身体明明敏感得一碰就会高潮，却不得不压抑自己的天性，这样的痛苦比起被人强迫性交更加难捱。平时翘起的眉梢此时也紧紧地拧在了一起。即使不照镜子，他也能猜出来此刻自己脸上是怎样淫荡的表情。额头冒出的汗水流过脸颊、顺着脖子滴落，连水珠划过肌肤的触感都令他战栗不已。  
  
快到了，出口就在眼前。如果伸出手，就能碰到了……  
  
只要按下去，门一定会打开的。他的双手颤抖着轻轻地贴在门上，却完全使不上力。房间对他的影响已经达到了最大值，无论是精神还是肉体，都已经濒临崩溃的边缘。索隆整个人脱力地靠在冰凉的石壁上，屁股淫荡地翘起来，仿佛等待凌辱的雌性一般。  
  
虽然这样的姿势很羞耻，身体却无法停止这样的渴望。敏感度提升到极限的身体无法像往常一样使出力气，他的手只能搭在门上。沉重的门仿佛在嘲笑他此刻的无力一般，纹丝不动。  
  
想要高潮想要射精想要被狠狠地揉搓胸部想要被人插进来！  
  
如果这里有个男人就好了。他想要被操进后穴，巨大的龟头用力地挤压他的前列腺。想要胸前的凸起被用力地拉扯，直到淫荡肿胀的胸部被玩弄得像女人的乳房一样。他眼前的景象被欲火所掩盖，变得模糊不清，无助地张开的唇角滴下唾液，顺着下巴流到地板上。即使没人碰他，光是站在这里，就已经无法抑制身体的淫荡反应了，他激烈地喘息着，汗如雨下，仿佛经历了一场剧烈的打斗。  
  
不行……冷静下来！索隆摇晃着头，把整个身体贴在门上。冰冷的门与火热的肉体接触，让他获得了一瞬间的安宁，但是身体马上又充满了麻痹的疼痛感。他的胯部和门之间的距离只有一寸，稍微向前一点，鼓起的裆部就触碰到了坚硬的门板。他的喘息立刻变得粗重起来，期待着被摩擦而达到高潮的快感。  
  
只是稍微爱抚一下身体，没关系的吧？他迷乱地想着，胯部不停地扭动，在门板上乱蹭。  
  
“啊啊♡不行……不♡嗯嗯……”  
  
想射出来、想要高潮，想要被玩弄后面……欲望无止境地冲击着他的理性。  
  
羞耻心也好，身为剑士的自尊也好，这些冷静的要素正在大脑里同渴望肉欲的信号交战，让他痛苦不堪。如果能放下这些坚持的话……  
  
就在他试图更加激烈地摇晃腰部的时候，伴随着嘎吱作响的门轴转动声，门向前转开，倚着门的身体失去了支撑，摇摇晃晃地倒在了另一边。与此同时，在之前的房间里异常地被提升的敏感度，在他踏出房间的一瞬间就消失了。剩下的只有被突然夺走的快感所迷惑的、仍然勃起的阴茎和胸部。  
  
差一点就堕落了！自己竟然会有这样的想法……如果在那里放弃了坚持、安慰自己的身体的话，也许就会屈服于那可怕的欲望，再也走不出来了吧。  
  
恢复理智的索隆脸颊涨得通红，跪坐在地上，为之前摇摆不定的自己而感到羞耻。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 触手，淫纹。

03  
  
“必须得快点找到出口才行……”  
  
索隆跌跌撞撞地爬起来，面前出现了通往二层的楼梯。走廊的灯火忽明忽暗的，结合之前的遭遇，让他有种难以描述的不祥预感。  
  
他深吸了一口气，踏上了台阶。与一楼幽深曲折的结构不同，二楼相当地空旷，四周是风格迥异的黑色石壁，唯一一扇门在石壁中央，正对着楼梯，木制的厚重门板被铁条和手腕粗的铁链牢牢封住。这扇门的品味真是令人不敢恭维，明明按照这座迷宫的特性，根本不需要“锁”来设置禁制，这些都只是无聊的装饰品罢了。  
  
索隆一边警戒着周围，一边靠近了那扇门。门锁意料之中地坚固，他翻来覆去地查看了几遍，也没找到锁孔或者其他机关。正在他疑惑时，耳边突然传来细微的摩擦声，像是蛇贴着地面滑行，又仿佛绳索破空而来的呼啸。  
  
“什么人！”  
  
刀，刀不在手里真是太难受了。他的见闻色感知到暗处的攻击潜伏在四面八方——墙壁后和地底，自己正处在敌方所编织的囚笼内。紧接着，他就被脚踝上湿滑冰凉的触感吓了一跳。  
  
不知不觉间，从漆黑的地砖缝里和周围的石壁上，生长出了许多蠕动着的、令人作呕的深褐色触须。它们沿着石缝蛇行，仿佛在试探着索隆的攻击性——然后前赴后继地扑了上来。  
  
……不会吧。这次在房间外就开始了吗？  
  
索隆皱着眉挣扎着，完全没有发现自己潜意识里已经把这种袭击当成了这座房子里会发生的、理所当然的事。  
  
“放开我！”  
  
这些触须本身柔软又黏滑，却格外强劲有力，一旦缠上身体就很难甩开。最初勾住他脚踝的触手伸进了裤缝，一路蜿蜒向上，四肢也被墙壁上伸过来的触须牢牢抓住，缠在索隆身上的触手越来越多、力气越来越大，最终让他彻底失去了反抗能力，被拉扯着手脚吊在了半空中。  
  
可恶，要是这个时候手上有刀的话……哪怕只是一把也好……  
  
最糟糕的预想成真了，四周的触须显然并不满足于只是将他束缚起来。在确认了他的挣扎无用之后，开始一齐向索隆喷射某种气味诡异的液体。他的衣服一接触到这些黏液，就被融化成了碎片，从身上脱落下来，他再一次落到了这种赤身裸体的境地。  
  
湿滑的触须在他裸露的肌肤上蜿蜒爬行，从小腿、大腿，到小腹、胸部，腋下和后背也没能幸免，像是被人从头到脚舔了一遍。索隆强忍着恶心和不适感，喘着粗气，扭动着身子想要躲避触手的袭击。  
  
“哈……哈啊……？！”  
  
缠绕在他胸前的几根触手突然开始玩弄乳头，先是用尖端不停地戳弄，紧接着又用细细的触须缠绕在上面，打着圈按揉。原本就因为摩擦而微微勃起的乳头立刻被玩弄得肿大了起来，快感像电流一样顺着胸部蔓延到小腹。  
  
“嗯……嗯啊……给我停下、啊！”  
  
索隆惊叫起来，两根长满了疣状突起的触手的前端像嘴一样张开，露出了细密的针状尖牙，分别靠近了他肿胀的乳头。他挣扎着想要后退，却根本无法反抗，只能眼睁睁地看着触手的针刺扎进敏感的软肉，吸附在了乳首上。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
  
他几乎要分不清胸前的刺痛和快感哪一个更强烈、更让他不知所措了。这未知的生物不仅刺破了他的乳尖，还通过触须，像输液一样缓缓地向他的身体注入了液体。他不知道自己被注射了什么，虽然胸部只是有些胀痛，但很快意识就变得昏昏沉沉，身上忽冷忽热，仿佛正在经历一场脱胎换骨的痛苦洗礼。  
  
索隆再次被胸前的刺激惊醒的时候，已经不知道过了多久——也许是几分钟，也许只有几秒，但他的胸部已经涨大了许多，乳头也变得又肥又大，隆起的部分就像女人的乳房一样沉重。  
  
吸附着胸部的触手已经退回去了，小腹的某处灼烧般发热疼痛。他低下头想看看到底是怎么回事，却在结实的腹肌上发现了一个花纹繁复的暗红色的纹章印记。  
  
那是什么？是刚才的注射导致的？还是这期间有人对他做了什么？对他的身体会造成什么影响……？  
  
他无暇再顾及这些了，因为那些可怕的触手又有了新的动作。缠在他脖子上稍粗的触须顺着下巴爬行，强行塞进了索隆被迫张开的嘴里。表面遍布黏液的触手麻痹了他的感官，压着舌尖在他口腔内滑动，紧接着又探进了更深处；索隆睁大了眼睛，滑溜溜的整条触须开始插入他的喉咙。  
  
会被穿透的……！  
  
他这样想着，触手也进入了更深的地方，顺着食道滑进去，侵犯他的内脏。触手淫猥的抽插动作和下流的水声，仿佛在模拟性交一般。他动弹不得，因为敏感的喉咙被戳刺，几次想要呕吐，却只能被动地、麻木地接受自己被触手玩弄的事实。  
  
同样的事发也生在他身体的其他地方，然而最后成为目标的，果然是他的屁股。索隆还没来得及调整呼吸，“噗”的一声，湿漉漉的触须猛地挤进后穴。  
  
他向后仰着头，身体扭成极限的弧度，发出了雌性般的娇喘声。  
  
“呜……！”  
  
小腹上的花纹突然变成亮红色，像是要燃烧起来一样，索隆的身体被突如其来的快感袭击了。被过度开发的乳头颤动了几下，喷射出令他目瞪口呆的乳汁。明明谁都没有碰他的胸口，居然就这样射出来了。  
  
“这是、怎么回事……”  
  
伴随着亮起的纹路，他的大脑也变得迟钝而迷茫，想不起来自己身在何处、为什么在这个地方、自己的亲人、朋友、理想、甚至连自己的姓名，全部都想不起来了。取而代之的只有追求快感的渴求，仿佛退化成了只知道性交的低级动物一样。  
  
“啊……呜、后面……住手、出去……”  
  
尽管四肢都被紧紧束缚着，索隆还是摇着屁股，用力收缩着后穴，本能地想把异物赶出去。但很快，他的动作就变得更像是在扭着腰部邀请对方。  
  
在之前的房间已经里被扩张过、并被羞辱到极限的地方，此刻已经变成了淫荡的雌穴。伴随着猥亵的水声，粗壮的触手借助粘液的润滑轻易地整根侵入了他的后穴，在他的体内横冲直撞，甚至能从小腹上被顶出的凸起部分看见触手抽插的动作。  
  
“哈、哈啊……好舒服……”  
  
也许是后面被操弄得太舒服了，索隆并没有注意到，一根细长的触须缠住了他的阴茎，轻柔地爱抚着他勃起的地方，紧接着对准了前端的小孔，猛地钻了进去。  
  
“啊、啊啊啊啊……！”  
  
他被来自前面的袭击惊得尖叫出声。尿道被扩张、被极细的触手彻底贯通的感觉，让他一瞬间翻了白眼，几乎要晕厥过去。但通过尿道直接刺激前列腺带来的快感，却又强烈地刺激着他，让他恢复了意识。  
  
“哈……哈啊、这是什么啊……好奇怪……好舒服……！”  
  
淫靡的水声大概已经到了震耳欲聋的地步。与此同时，后穴里的灵活的触须也开始膨胀，尖端准确地戳弄、挤压着他的前列腺。粗长带疣的触手在肠道里面浅浅地进出抽插，肠壁紧紧地缠绕在这诡异的生物上，被不停地拖出去又塞进来。  
  
“哈啊啊……不行、前面和后面……同时被！啊……啊啊啊好痛啊！停下——！”  
  
比人类的手还要灵活得多的触须，在他的小腹上来回滑动，隔着肚皮按压、刺激前列腺。此刻的索隆被同时从三个地方折磨着敏感的器官，过于激烈的快感几乎把他给逼疯了。  
  
似乎还嫌这样的侵犯不够似的，深埋在他腹腔里的触手又有了新的动作。他能清楚地感觉到，鼓起的触手在往肠道里面注入液体。  
  
“……！什么东西！拿出去啊……不要往里面钻啊啊啊啊！”  
  
大概为了寻找更适宜着床的环境，触手反复戳刺着深处，直到打开了结肠口。索隆立刻剧烈地挣扎起来，但触手已经完全侵入了那个紧闭着的空间。由于之前随着小腹上纹路变亮而突然袭来的情潮，他已经高潮了无数次，被灌满了液体的肚子也鼓了起来。  
  
“呜……放开我……呃啊啊啊……！”  
  
肚子里胀得要命，大得像怀胎数月的孕妇一样，不仅灌满了催情的液体，还被巨大的、膨胀的触手塞满了结肠，他难受得落下泪来。结肠深处一直传来隐约的水声和摩擦声，不知道触手在对他做什么、好奇怪……  
  
不知过了多久，久到索隆以为自己会就这样被触手穿刺着身上的每一个洞直到死去，后穴里塞着的触须终于退了出去，紧接着，缠绕在身上的触手用力按压他膨胀的腹部。  
  
“啊——啊啊啊啊……出、出来了！”  
  
他根本无法控制自己，后穴里积了半天的大量液体一口气喷射而出。这样被强制进行类似排泄的行为，即使是在神志不清的情况下，也让索隆本能地感到羞耻。  
  
“嗯啊……”  
  
前面的触手也迅速地从尿道里抽了出来。索隆张开了嘴，却发不出声音，过了好一会儿，被长时间折磨的阴茎才反应过来，积蓄的精液像滴水一样从尿道里漏出来，淅淅沥沥地淋了满地。  
  
大概是因为已经达到了目的，缠绕在他全身的触手渐渐退去，又沿着原来的路线缩回了石头的缝隙里。索隆躺在满是脏污液体的地上，脸上的汗水和生理性的眼泪鼻涕糊成一团，眼神涣散，全身都是被玩弄过后的红色痕迹。后穴因为吞下了太粗的东西，暂时还无法合拢，狼狈得像小巷里被流浪汉们用来泄欲的妓女。  
  
他被玩弄了多久？一两个小时？或者更多？  
  
索隆不愿意去回想刚才的可怕经历，但他必须弄清楚自己的身体状况。之前小腹上的亮红色纹路终于消退了，他试探着把手覆盖在上面，再次按压下腹部。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
  
就这样简单地高潮了，明明没有被插入后面、也没有被玩弄生殖器。索隆松开了手，瘫倒在地上，捂住了脸。  
  
他的身体已经被淫毒改造了，胸部变得像女人一样大，乳头完全凸起，连衣服的摩擦都能给他带来小小的高潮。由于毒素的作用，身体也完全没有不应期，只靠着后穴就能连续多次达到巅峰。身体的疼痛触感被麻痹了，快感却加倍了，原本就相当淫荡的身体，现在彻底变成了不被人操弄就不行的雌性。  
  
而且被触手奸淫了之后，肚子就比之前要胀大了一些，一直想要排泄，却什么都排不出来。他不知道身体还发生了哪些自己不知道的变化，总觉得身体深处被放进了什么东西，这个想法让他毛骨悚然。  
  
自己的身体竟然变成这样……甚至有一段时间，连正常的思考能力都失去了。现在想来，就是肚子上的那些诡异纹路亮起来的时候。  
  
难道这东西的作用就是侵蚀他的心智，把他变成只知道追求快感的荡妇吗？  
  
但是无论如何，现在还不能放弃……  
  
衣服已经完全被溶化成碎片了，他只能赤身裸体地继续前进。这次经历也许并不是他人生中所遇到的最困难的难关，但一定是最狼狈的。  
  
绝对不能让伙伴们知道。  
  
他凝视着出口，鼓起勇气，提醒自己不能屈服于耻辱和痛苦，站起身来。


End file.
